User blog:MrDegrassi/DPH Season 1 Episode 11
Alli is walking up the stairs of Degrassi and Jake sneaks up behind her. Jake tries to hold Alli's hand. Alli pushes his hand away from her. "Jake, we don't do this at school remember?" Alli says. "I'm sorry, but you are so cute." Jake says with a smile. Alli flashes a flirty smile at Jake. "Do you know what yesterday was?" Jake asks. "October 16, 2011?" Alli says with a smile. "Our one month anniversary" they say at the same time. "And guess whos making a romantic dinner for you?" Jake says. "Mhmmmm, Brad Pitt? Oh you, can settle for you" Alli says with a smile. Jake leans in to kiss Alli until they notice Clare and Adam walking towards them. Jake walks away before they get to Alli. "Hey Alli how was your weekend?" Clare says. "It was good, how about you two." Alli replies. "My parents went to a bed and breakfast the entire weekend so me and Eli played halo for about 50 hours straight." Adam says with an accomplished smile. Alli and Clare laugh. They all walk inside -The football team is coming back from practice. "Mr Armstrong, can I make a suggestion?" Drew says. "Sure Captin." Mr Armstrong says with a smile. "Remember last year when we had a barbeque for team bonding?" Drew says. "Even though it is a little late notice do you think could get another one going on tommorrow after school?" Drew adds. "I'll run it by Principal Simpson." Mr Armstrong says. All the guys highfive and pat Drew on the back. As all the guys walk away K.C. comes up to Dave. "This is probally something you need to bring a date to." K.C. says. "It probally is." Dave says unsure-like. "We can just go together. No homo." They laugh together. K.C. walks away. Dave gets a text that's from Marisol that says "Dave sorry I cant hang out tonite, dinner with granny. Hopefully I can make it up to you after school tommorrow ;)" -It is in Ms Liberty's class. Clare is taking notes then stops. "Alli." Clare whipsers to Alli. Alli stops taking notes. "What's up?" Alli whispers. "I got you something Darcy sent me from Kenya." Clare replies. Clare hands Alli a necklace. "It's beautiful." Alli replies. "It's a friendship necklace, now we could match." Clare says. She takes out her matching necklace to show Alli. "I didn't say this infront of Adam cause I didn't want him to feeling left out." Clare says. Adam overhears the entire conversation and makes a sad face about what he hears. Alli and Clare put their necklaces on at the same time then continue to take notes on the lesson. -It goes to Dave and K.C. on the other side of the classroom. Dave's phone is on the edge of his desk. It vibrates repeatedly and falls of without his knowledge. K.C. catches it before it falls. He notices that Dave has gotten text messages from the same number under the contact "Babe". K.C. looks up at Dave to make sure he can't see him reading the texts. One text says "Our first date was amazing, you are such a great kisser." Another says. "Why can't KC know about us." The next text says, "I was thinking you could ditch the barbeque tommorrow and we could go to the park :)" The last text KC reads has no words, he sees a topless picture of Marisol. He makes a surprised face and puts the phone in Dave's bag. -Jake passes by Alli and quickly whispers something in her ear without anyone seeing. "Clare......I have to go home.....now....family things.....I'll see you tommorrow." Alli says. Adam walks up to Clare. "What's going on with Alli?" Adam says. "I don't know, she has been acting wierd lately. I wonder what she has been doing." Clare says. "Probally Jake." Adam says under his breath. "Adam, you're kidding right?" Clare says sturnly. Adam shakes his head. Clare chases after Alli while Adam chases after Clare. They both stop at an empty classroom. They notice through the that Jake and Alli are in an empty classroom. Jake is feeding Alli some Spaghetti out of a tupperware bowl. He leans in to kiss her but Clare opens the door. Alli and Jake see her and flinch. "Hey Bestfriend." Clare says with a frown. The end credits roll up. Category:Blog posts